


srrx2  两何流域    天神（1）

by Wind_Phyan



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, sp, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Phyan/pseuds/Wind_Phyan





	srrx2  两何流域    天神（1）

何亮辰就这样被天神何宜霖带回了别墅。  
何亮辰作为天神的肉奴，被凌辱踩踏虐待了多少遍，他早已习惯跪在天神膝下忍受疼痛，这个穿正装的男人对他来说，无非是和之前那些天神一样，用各种东西鞭打折磨，又再用各种物件侵入他们的后穴，当他遍体鳞伤时，再把他抛弃到黑市，仅此而已。  
但当何宜霖将他从地上扶起来时，他隐隐感觉到异状，何宜霖又脱掉西装外套披在何亮辰便是伤疤的身体上，何亮辰彻底崩溃，双膝一软再次跪倒在地上，抖得体如筛糠。  
他哪里受得起？  
“啧。”何宜霖撇撇嘴，“起来，没见过世面的东西。”

何亮辰被带到一间对他来说极其奢华的房间，当然在何宜霖眼里算是低端。  
“洗洗澡，出来不许穿衣服。”何宜霖示意何亮辰进去，“以后这就是你的房间，记住没有？”  
何亮辰低下头，竟萌生出想哭的欲望。  
何宜霖眉头一沉，抬起手狠狠一巴掌扇在面前人儿的脸颊上，何亮辰由于身体虚弱当场倒在地上。  
“回话。”何宜霖阴冷地吐出两个字。  
“是…..是，主人……”何亮辰的感到霎时化为了委屈，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，反应过来自己在哭的时候，何亮辰只觉得自己又要完蛋。  
天神撇撇嘴，蹲下来。  
“哭什么？打疼你了？”说着用修长的手指抚了抚面前人红肿的脸颊。  
“不……不是的……主人教训得对……”何亮辰吓得动也不敢动，跪坐在地上，前倾身体任人触碰着自己的脸。  
“快点去洗澡，回来给你立立规矩。”  
何宜霖站起身，带好白色丝质手套。

何亮辰在浴室里痛痛快快哭了一场，他任花洒浇在赤裸的肉体上，蜷缩着身子窝在墙角放声哭，也根本没有发现澡堂里的监控正盯着他看。

所谓立规矩，无非是挨一顿打或是别的什么，何亮辰早已习惯，但对于这个会给他揉脸的天神，他竟还对着即将到来的事情有些许期待。  
他拿着马鞭站在自己身边，会是什么样子？

“出来了？”何宜霖懒洋洋坐在人床边，拇指和食指捏着自己有些胡茬的下巴，“不穿衣服害羞吗？”  
何亮辰哪还在意这些？多少年来的羞辱让他早已不知害羞二字作何写法。  
“不害羞。”他摇摇头，赤裸全身跪下向何亮辰膝行几步，“求主人赏立规矩。”  
何宜霖挑起下巴满意地点头。  
“不错，很懂规矩。”说着站起身，拿起桌上的夹子，一把捏住肉奴的下巴让人直挺挺跪着，人胸前的两颗圆润娇俏的红豆也随之挺立。何宜霖捏开一个夹子，对准一粒嫩红夹了上去。  
“啊……唔……”何亮辰吃痛，想要叫出声，又狠狠憋住，双手不自觉握拳。  
“好了，跪床上去，夹子不许掉，掉了加罚。”何宜霖直起腰，拿过桌子上的马鞭。“给你立立规矩，不准乱动，可以哭，不可以求饶，饶是有犯，再加一个夹子。”  
何亮辰呜咽着称是，乖乖带着左乳前的那个夹子跪在床上，上半身前倒，腰熟练下塌，分开双腿，两瓣白皙的臀瓣随即分开，主动送到人手前，包括私密风光，何宜霖一览无余。  
“还是成年体懂事。”何宜霖叹口气，满意地活动活动肩膀。“不过不是自己调教出来的，还是不太开心。”说着狠狠一马鞭抽打在人臀峰上，红痕立竿见影。  
何亮辰小小地倒吸一口气，疼，火烧火燎地疼，但绝不能忘记感谢。  
“谢主人管教。”  
又是狠狠一下。  
“这种没营养的话是谁教给你的？以后少说！”何宜霖捋一下马鞭，漫不经心。“腿分大。”  
肉奴哪敢不从？又努力将两腿再分开大些。  
“自己掰开。”何宜霖用马鞭点点何亮辰的臀缝。  
连忙乖乖用两只手分开白嫩嫩的臀瓣，露出后庭来。  
何宜霖满意，点点头，在白色手套上涂抹润滑，扶住人的臀峰，将手指送进了人的小穴中。毕竟是经验丰富的肉奴，何亮辰很是熟练地吞吐起来，这种初级的肿胀感早已是家常便饭。  
“以后叫我什么？”何宜霖在手指被吞吐的间隙狠狠抽打人的臀部，问。  
“呜啊……主人。”猝不及防挨一巴掌，何亮辰连忙回答。  
如此反复，当何亮辰满身是汗的时候，臀瓣已经红肿了一圈。何宜霖贴心地给人用指尖冰敷一样红肿的肉穴，一边用一种何亮辰从未听过的温和语气安抚。  
“你以后不要怕，白天陪我上课，晚上陪我睡觉，当心不要犯错，我何宜霖自不会亏待你。”  
原来这个和别个都不一样的天神，叫何宜霖？何亮辰在心里默念。  
“我以后叫你豆豆，好不好？”

TBC


End file.
